Selection ‘Ochoco Mint’ originated as a seedling from an open pollinated mint plant (12-5-11) that originated from a M. arvensis parent line. The parent to ‘Ochoco Mint’ was one of several mint lines in a polycross breeding system composed of selected male and female fertile genotypes.